bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PretendGameGuy/mode coming up soon at oct 30th
Story Mode: in story mode, they have diffrent bloon rounds than normal modes heres what it goes: Round 1: 9 red bloons Round 2: 14 red bloons Round 3: 15 red bloons 3 blue bloons Round 4: 15 red bloons 3 blue bloons 15 red bloons Round 5: 15 red bloons 5 blue bloons 9 red bloons Round 6: 7 green bloons 11 blue bloons Round 7: 50 blue bloons Round 8: 9 red bloons 11 blue bloons 9 red bloons 11 blue bloons Round 9: 13 blue bloons 8 spawn green bloons Round 10: 35 green bloons Round 11: 10 green bloons 15 yellow bloons Round 12: 20 yellow bloons 7 blue bloons Round 13: 10 blue bloons 20 spam red bloons 25 spam green bloons Round 14: 50 yellow bloons 5 green bloons Round 15: 35 yellow bloons 8 green bloons 12 yellow bloons Round 16: 9 pink bloons 12 yellow bloons Round 17: 21 blue bloons 12 green bloons Round 18: 21 spam blue bloons 12 green bloons 8 yellow bloons Round 19: 13 green bloons 18 yellow bloons 7 green bloons Round 20: 8 lead bloons Round 21: 14 pink bloons 8 green bloons 10 yellow bloons Round 22: 50 yellow bloons Round 23: 20 green bloons 25 yellow bloons 20 green bloons 25 yellow bloons Round 24: 25 yellow bloons 29 pink bloons 25 yellow bloons 29 pink bloons Round 25: 10 yellow bloons 8 black bloons 22 yellow bloons Round 26: 25 yellow bloons 8 black bloons 15 yellow bloons 11 lead bloons Round 27: 30 black bloons Round 28: 2 white bloons 10 black bloons 30 yellow bloons Round 29: 5 lead bloons 17 black bloons 9 white bloons Round 30: 58 yellow bloons 20 black bloons at round 35, it gets harder and you need to buy a super monkey Round 31: 69 pink bloons 26 white bloons Round 32: 10 black bloons 19 pink bloons 26 white bloons Round 33: 60 black bloons Round 34: 60 black bloons 9 white bloons Round 35: 16 spam rainbow bloons Round 36: 60 pink bloons 19 rainbow bloons Round 37: 1 M.O.A.B Round 38: 40 rainbow bloons 1 M.O.A.B. Round 39: 60 rainbow bloons 1 M.O.A.B. Round 40: 14 rainbow bloons 7 brown bloons Round 41: 40 rainbow bloons 1 BFG Round 42: 60 rainbow bloons 1 BFG Round 43; 7 brown bloons 2 M.O.A.B.S Round 44: 75 black bloons 1 M,O.A.B. 1 brown bloon Round 45: 1 Super Moab 19 pink bloons 18 yellow bloons Round 46: 1 M.O.AB 8 spam red bloons 1 Super moab Round 47: 2 BFG 10 spam red bloons 2 Super moabs Round 48: 4 BFG 10 spam red bloons 3 Super moabs round 50 is the boss level Round 49: 4 Super Moabs 1 camo bloon Round 50: 1 super slow bfb-hardest level ever! if you compete story mode, you unlock the easy, medium, hard and challange mode but sandbox and surive mode and dealtion mode is for rank modes only. ok thats story mode goes. somtimes you lose in sandbox mode hint: if you lose your save data or using in anouther pretend computer click get back save data and you have save data back! renmber it doesnt not work on pretend mac or pretend apple itune. pretend windows computers works! renmber you have to build powerful tower to compete this and eater blooner is locked when you didnt compete story mode because it needs to be unlocked! and aracde mode is not up yet its in nov 18th in arcade mode is like the highest score you get with your freinds in pretend computers Have Fun! wait for story mode and wait for arcade mode! renmber buy powerful towers in story mode expect eat blooner and freeplay mode is disabled and theres no high scores in story mode and at story mode choose only beginner tracks not hard tracks. Category:Blog posts